In cellular phones which are recent electronic devices, a terminal of a card is frequently disposed in the periphery of a battery pack. For that reason, particularly when the card is used as a memory for camera functions, a cover is frequently opened and closed for card exchange. However, in this situation, if the battery pack may instantly come off, the battery pack is liable to be lost. On the other hand, if the battery pack is firmly fixed, inconvenience is caused when the terminal of the card is disposed below the battery pack. Also, it is conceivable that the battery pack is loosely fixed. However, in this case, the battery pack comes off within the cover during use of the cellular phone so that a power supply may suddenly turn off.
Under the circumstances, a structure has been proposed in which the battery can be firmly fixed in a state where the cover is closed whereas the battery can be simply removed without instantly coming off in a state where the cover is opened (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
As illustrated in FIG. 16, a battery compartment 101 in an electronic device 100 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an engaging claw 102 and an operation member 103. The engaging claw 102 is swingably coupled to a support shaft so as to be swingable between a lock position where the engaging claw 102 is protruded from a first compartment lateral surface 104 and engaged with an engaging recess of the battery housed in the battery compartment 101, and an unlock position where the engaging claw 102 is retreated from the first compartment lateral surface 104 and gets away from the engaging recess. The operation member 103 is disposed on an outer surface 106 of a main body 105 facing the first compartment lateral surface 104. The operation member 103 is swingably coupled to the support shaft, and also movably coupled thereto so as to be movable between the lock position and the unlock position which are distant from each other along the support shaft.
Accordingly, when the battery is housed in the battery compartment 101, the engaging claw 102 is engaged with the engaging recess of the battery, thereby coming into a battery housing retention state. Also, when the operation member 103 is moved from the lock position to the unlock position, and the operation member 103 is also moved away from the battery, the engaging claw 102 is disengaged from the engaging recess of the battery, thereby coming into a state where the battery can be removed.